The Sins of the Parents
The Sins of the Parents is the third episode of Season 1 written by Matt and episode number 181 between both series Charmed and Blessed. This is a one-hour timed episode. Summary For a complete plot of The Sins of the Parents : go here. SOME EVILS NEVER STAY GONE -''' An ancient being from Halliwell's past, is released by three evils who cause treason for two Blessed Ones. But the surprise is that they're only attempting the evil deed of killing the Blessed Ones, so their own desires may be fulfilled by a darker evil. A sudden return of a missed loved one makes heartbreak for Eddie. Pip's trip to detention ends up being great as he meets a boy and accepts an invitation to a good time. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Cast Main Cast * Marco U. as Pip Muniz-Halliwell * Jack Dylan Grazer as Eddie Kresington * Sophia Lillis as Beverly Carson * Ted "T.W." King as Andy Trudeau | Doctor Andy Trudeau Supporting Cast * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Corey Fogelmanis as Colvin Turner-Gordon * Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell * Iain Armitage as Henry Mitchell Junior * Mary-Pat Green as Miss Hickock * Stephen Bogaert as Alvin Carson * Molly Atkinson as Sonia Kresington * David Eigenberg as John Kresington * Logan Thompson as Victor Cross * Nicholas Hamilton as Henry Benson * Megan Charpentier as Greta Brewer * Isabelle Nélisse as Bethany Fadden * Owen Teague as Senior Guest Stars * Danielle Bisutti as Shannon Smith * Stacy Haiduk as Guardian of the Urn/Punisher of the Greedy * Corbin Bleu as Demon in 1x03 * Ethan Cutkosky as Freshman in 1x03 * Adam Hann-Byrd as Dave Uncredited * Brian Krause as Doctor Leo Wyatt * Julian McMahon as Cole Turner (Flashback) * Debbi Morgan as The Seer (Flashblack) * Shannen Doherty as Nurse Prudence Halliwell (Flashback) * Dorian Gregory as Doctor Darryl Morris (Flashback) * Karis Paige Bryant as Jenny Gordon (Flashback) * Greg Vaughn as Dan Gordon (Flashback) * Kenneth Mitchell as William Gordon (Flashback) * Tony Amendola as Dark Priest in 1x03 (Flashback) Magical Notes Book of Shadows Scrying For Something Lost The page is seen when Andy flips to it in the Book. He tells the Guardian that he is going to scry for Pip, Bev and Eddie. Spells * 'To Vanquish the Punisher of the Greedy's Cobra: '''Created by Pip, in order to get rid of the Cobra before it bit Eddie on the arm. * 'To Call A Best Friend: 'Used by Bev and Eddie to summon Pip to them at Bev’s house. * 'The Power of Three Spell: Used by Piper, Phoebe and Paige to defeat The Seer in the flashback (dream sequence) had by Pip. Potions Magical Beings The Guardian of the Urn Colvin Turner-Gordon (The Source‘s Heir) / The Source of All Evil Powers and Abilities In order of appearance ~ powers won't be listed twice * Transformation: 'Used by the Guardian to transform each one of her three accessories into either a cobra, a spider or a scorpion. Also used to transform the crystals of the crystal cage into cats. * 'Immunity: * Cloning: 'Used by John Kresington after he was “supposed to be” killed by a scorpion sting. He stood up and walked off, leaving behind a clone of himself. * 'Smoke-Fading: 'Used by the Guardian to teleport herself. * 'Premonition: 'Used by Pip when he has a premonition of John Kresington after touching the latter’s wallet. * 'Hypnosis: 'Used by Shannon to send Pip and Eddie the boys‘ restroom to fight the Guardian, to keep them distracted. * 'Psychokinesis: 'Used by Eddie to throw the Guardian’s cobra into a stall in the boy’s restroom, to throw the Guardian and not long after, Pip, into a wall in the boy’s restroom, to move a crystal in the Carson House living room to free himself, Pip and Bev from a crystal cage, and attempted to use it on Colvin. * 'Orbing: * Sensing: * Healing: * Sleep Induction: * Shimmering: * Energy Balls: * Molecular Combustion: * Flaming: Artifacts * Halliwell Book of Shadows: * Egyptian Urn: * Crystals: * Crystal Cage: * Athame: * Shannon Smith's Collection of Egyptian Artifacts: * Shannon Smith's Wine-Red Cadillac: * John Kresington's Wallet: '''Pip got a premonition off of this in order to find out that John had returned and was still alive. * '''The Guardian's Cobra Shawl: * The Guardian's Spider Ring: * The Guardian's Scorpion Pin: Locations San Francisco, California * Matthews-Mitchell House: 'The kitchen of the house is seen when Pip is over visiting. He and Paige converse over coffee and sweet tea, before Henry and Junior come in. Junior ends up having to leave the kitchen as Pip, Paige and Henry talk about magic stuff. * 'Halliwell Manor: * Baker High School: * Carson House: * Kresington House: ' * 'Dave's MiniMart: * Unnamed Street: Magical Locations * The Underworld: Music * Silence - Marshmello ft. Khalid (Opening theme) * I Desire - DEVO'' (''Aerial shots of San Francisco) Notes and Trivia * The Guardian of the Urn returns for this episode. ** The Guardian temporarily changes her name to "The Punisher of the Greedy". ** Eddie's Psychokinesis is the first 'kinetic' power between Charmed and Blessed, to actually deal some damage to the Guardian. This is only because Pip channeled his own Blessed power to Eddie's, strengthening the latter's active power. In Charmed, Prudence Halliwell used Telekinesis on the Guardian but it had no effect on the latter, this is probably due to Prue having only just received her powers not long before facing the Guardian. * Mary-Pat Green reprises her role as Miss Hickock from Charmed, Season 7: Hyde School Reunion, being cast back as the character for the series. * Its revealed that Shannon Smith, Beverly Carson's aunt, has a heart tumor and that she was only doing the plan (given to her by her unnamed demon boss) because she wanted health. * Pip meets his first love interest this episode, Victor Cross. * Corey Fogelmanis takes on the role of Colvin Turner-Gordon, the Source’s Heir, and is the big bad this season. ** It’s revealed that the Source‘s Heir survived the his supposed death in 2002 (season 4 of Charmed). * Colvin makes Pip have a dream sequence of different scenes from Charmed that lead up to Colvin’s birth. * Shannon dies in this episode after betraying Colvin. Category:BLESSED Category:Episodes Category:Season 1